


Four Times

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, because i suck at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Wasabi wanted to kiss Fred... and the one time he actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really empty pairing, so I dared to contribute. 
> 
> Big Hero 6 isn't mine to own. Nope. I wish, but nah. Don't have that kind of genius.

The first time Wasabi felt the urge to kiss Fred was at Hiro's eighteenth birthday party. The young genius had finally come out to his aunt as a homosexual and told her of his relationship with Tadashi. She didn't yell at him or get disgusted, she merely looked at him with a small smile and said, "I know." After a dinner of emotion and bad jokes from Fred, Hiro-true to his mischievous nature- suggested that the group play Spin the Bottle. So, after helping Cass clean up the kitchen, they all went up to the boys' shared room and gathered together in a circle. Hiro placed a glass coke bottle on the floor in the center and grinned wildly, before settling back against Tadashi's side.

"Who should go first?" Gogo asked, snapping her gum.

"Ooh, I will!" Fred volunteered excitedly. He reached out and spun the bottle until it was nearly a blur. Wasabi glanced over at his blond friend, who was biting his bottom lip. It was then that Wasabi felt the urge to kiss Fred, to be the one to bite on that bottom lip. He wanted to kiss away the frown lines forming between his brows and make him smile. 

Wasabi shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and frowned. Where did that come from? Trying not to think about it again, he looked back down at the coke bottle to see that it was slowing. He glanced around at his friends. Gogo was picking at her fingerless gloves; Honey Lemon was watching her; Tadashi wasn't paying attention to anything other than Hiro, who was currently playing with the elder Hamada's hands. He glanced at Fred and the blond smiled over at him, making his heart thud a little faster. He found himself wanted to pull Fred into a hug to pepper his entire face with kisses. He quickly looked back to the bottle to see it slowly spin to a stop... between Honey Lemon and Wasabi. Honey Lemon just smiled, but Wasabi started freaking out internally. 

"Uhh," Fred glanced towards Hiro, who just shrugged at him. Honey Lemon glanced over at Wasabi before leaning forward to peck Fred on the cheek quickly. The blond man grinned, and the game resumed as Honey Lemon spun the bottle again.

Wasabi tried to put the disappointment that rose in a his stomach off as a bad reaction to Cass' hot wings.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was the day Gogo finally got the courage to ask Honey Lemon out. They were all at the lab, staying after hours to work on different things that they were concerned with. Hiro and Tadashi were working on Baymax in their shared lab. Sometimes there would be a thud and a curse from Hiro, but that was to be expected. Gogo was busy working on her motorcycle, trying to figure out how to make the wheels better. Honey Lemon was restocking her purse for her super-suit, humming along with the Spanish song that Wasabi could here all the way over in his own corner of the lab. He chuckled softly, his eyes finding Fred. The blond was relaxing in his chair, reading a comic book. He had an excited look on his face, like he had just figured out who the villain was or something. It was then that Gogo made a frustrated noise and threw the wheel in her hand into her rejects bin.

"Wrong one again?" Honey Lemon asked softly, taking an ear bud out to tuck it up behind her ear. Gogo looked up at her and clenched her fists. Then, she stomped over to the tall Latina. Wasabi panicked for a second.

"Gogo, there's no need for vio- oh!" Wasabi stared as the shorter girl pulled Honey Lemon down into a kiss, draping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Honey Lemon blushed bright red after Gogo pulled away, only to blush a little as well.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gogo asked in a firm voice. Honey Lemon blushed harder- if that was actually even possible. How did a human being get that red?- and bit her lip. Gogo sighed softly before looking down at the floor. Honey Lemon rolled her eyes at that and bent to kiss her cheek, making her jump. "Honey-"

"Took you long enough." Honey Lemon laughed quietly. A wide grin split Gogo's face and she pulled the Latina into a second kiss, making Wasabi look away in embarrassment. Which, led his vision back to Fred. The blond was still reading his comic book, but he had a huge smile on his face as well. Wasabi felt his chest constrict painfully as he watched Fred smile at the new couple from over his comics, his blue eyes sparkling. He wanted to yank Fred out of his seat and kiss him until he smiled just like that because Wasabi had asked him out. He didn't realize he'd zoned out until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Hiro standing next to him. When had he gotten there?

"Your turn, 'Sabi." He winked, smirking. Wasabi's heart nearly stopped.

"How did you know?" He asked the younger Hamada as Honey Lemon pulled Fred into a hug, laughing happily. Hiro shrugged, leaning his elbow against Wasabi's tool table. 

"You look at Fred the same way Tadashi looks at me." 

Wasabi blushed, looking over at Fred, who was currently dancing around happily with Honey Lemon. Gogo watched on with an annoyed, yet fond smile. Hiro nudged him and he jumped, turning to face the genius. "There's nothing wrong with liking who you like, Wasabi. Everyone deserves a good love in their life." He smiled down at Hiro, who watched as Tadashi walked out of the lab, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Somehow Tadashi got scooped up into the hug/dance thing and Hiro laughed loudly, his gap showing. Wasabi grinned, watching his friends together. Hiro was right. 

Wasabi had a crush on Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time was during Cass' New Year's Eve party. Actually, it wasn't really a party, just a get-together for she and the "nerd group" as Hiro so fondly called all of them. They were splayed out in the kitchen/living room area, eating hot wings and potato chips and remembering all the things that had happened that year. Honey Lemon was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with a bowl of chips in her lap and Gogo on her shoulder. Fred was currently laying on the floor, watching the New Year's Eve celebration on Cass' television, his eyes wide and mouth full of food. Hiro was sitting on Tadashi's lap, blushing as Wasabi and Tadashi recounted the embarrassing story of the Hamadas' first date. Even though he was listening, Wasabi found his eyes drifting towards Fred every now and then, before blushing slightly and looking back at the Hamada brothers. 

"Wasabi," Tadashi said after about the fifth time Wasabi looked over at the blond man. Wasabi quickly looked away, his face burning. "Just go for it."

Wasabi glared at Hiro. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about it."

Hiro crossed his arms defiantly, leaning back into his brother's chest. "I didn't. Tadashi figured it out all on his own."

Wasabi bit his lip, glancing over at their shaggy-haired friend. He was currently pelting Gogo with doritos, laughing his head off. Wasabi felt the urge to grab his by his shoulder and yank him into a kiss. He'd probably kiss his teeth first, but then Fred would either reciprocate or pull away. He wanted to thread his fingers into the hair hidden under his beanie and kiss him until his smile turned into sighs of contentment, or maybe even something more. That prospect had Wasabi shaking his head and looking away, his face still burning with embarrassment. 

"Wasabi." Tadashi smiled at his obviously flustered friend. "There's no harm in trying. Look at Hiro and I. I used to hate myself for feeling like this about my baby brother, but it just feels right. As long as you feel right with Fred, then you should talk to him about it."

"Yeah," Hiro grinned. "You'd be surprised what you'd find out."

Wasabi gave the younger man a bewildered look, but before he could Fred was sitting on him, screaming that the ball was about to drop. At first he was even more confused, but then he realized that he meant the ball on the television. Fred laughed loudly as everyone started counting down, his arm flung around Wasabi's neck. Wasabi found himself looking up at Fred, to see him staring back. Fred smiled and Wasabi felt himself leaning forward as Hiro counted loudly beside him.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!!"

At the last moment, Fred turned his face, and Wasabi wound up kissing his cheek as Hiro cheered, "Happy New Year, guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time was during their week of finals. Everyone was exhausted from the amount of sleep given up to work and study late into the night. Gogo was irritable, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to her, except Honey Lemon of course. Honey Lemon, speaking of her, was still her usual peppy self, only now it was because of the coffee that she carried with her. Hiro was nearly dead on his feet, and literally leaned on Tadashi every time they stood together for too long. Tadashi just looked tired, his hair messy under his cap and bags under his tired eyes. Wasabi felt like he could collapse and sleep for days, and still be tired. But, Fred. Fred was the same as always.

With no finals to worry about, the man just sat in his chair, cheering his friends on with their activities while he read another comic. Occasionally, he'd assist someone with a project or moving something, but mostly he stayed in his chair. It wasn't until after the day was over that he actually got up to leave, giving everyone a hug or high-five. Gogo left after him, dragging along a tired Honey Lemon, who waved at Wasabi faintly before disappearing out the door. Tadashi stayed after for about an hour, working at his desk in he and Hiro's private lab. The younger Hamada brother sat in his brother's lap, arms wrapped around his neck loosely as he slept against his shoulder. After a while, even Tadashi left, carrying his brother/ boyfriend out of the lab bridal-style. He smiled Wasabi as he left.

"If you wanna sleep, take a nap in Fred's chair." The older brother said quietly, rocking Hiro gently when he squirmed in his sleep. "Don't work too hard, Wasabi."

"Good night, Tadashi." Wasabi said absently as he worked on his lasers. He had to get them perfected before the last day or else he wouldn't be able to present them to Professor Abigail Callaghan and get a good grade. 

He didn't know how long he worked on the lasers, but eventually, his eyes started to blur and he had to stop. It would've been dangerous to continue, so he decided maybe to take a nap in Fred's chair and then get back to work after he felt more awake. He sat down and within seconds his heavy eyelids slid shut and he was fast asleep.

He didn't plan to sleep long, but the next thing Wasabi knew, someone was nudging him and he slowly became aware that there were other voices around him. He groaned, opening his eyes to the bright sunlight- what? Wait, that couldn't be right? He quickly looked around. Nope. He wasn't wrong. He'd slept all night and everyone had come back and Fred stood in front of him, comic books under his arm and a smile on his face. Wasabi blushed and quickly got up, almost falling to the floor with how fast he moved. Fred laughed.

"It's okay dude. You didn't need to move. I just wanted you to scoot over."

Wasabi felt like his face was on fire as the blond sat down in his chair. Wasabi felt the urge to lean down and plant his hands on either side of the chair, cage Fred in and kiss him. But, he had work to do. Kissing Fred hadn't happened yet, so it could wait a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Wasabi actually kissed Fred, it was after they had stopped a bank robbery with hostages. The man, which of whom was armed with a handgun and a temper, had put up quite fight when the group of friends had tried to apprehend him. He shot at the group as Honey Lemon ushered the hostages out of the area, glancing behind her worriedly. Gogo had managed to hit the man in the head with one of her discuses but it hadn't really fazed him much. Wasabi was dodging the man's aim, when he suddenly turned the gun at Fred and shot. Wasabi's heart had stopped and he lurched for the man with the gun as Tadashi dived in front of Fred. The older Hamada brother took the bullet to his shoulder, probably shattering his collarbone. Hiro let out an angry scream, diving for the man. Wasabi, who had fallen short of the man, watched as Hiro leapt onto him in flurry of purple and black. He knocked the man's gun away when he aimed at him, before pulling him up by the fabric of his shirt. 

"Nobody hurts my boyfriend," Hiro hissed, before smashing the guy across his face with his fist. The man fell to the floor, unconscious and unarmed. Hiro turned to stare down at Tadashi, who was weakly smiling up at his tiny lover. Hiro's lip wobbled and he fell to his knees next to Tadashi. Fred joined him, his suit's head pushed off. "Dashi?"

Tadashi smiled softly, reaching up to brush some tears off of Hiro's cheek. "It's okay, Hiro. It's only my shoulder. I'll be fine."

The younger Hamada let out a soft sob, burying his face into Tadashi's stomach. "Don't ever do that again." He ordered, his voice muffled by his brother's suit.

"Seriously, dude." Fred threw in, a scared look on his face. "I mean, I'm grateful for that, but you could've died."

"And you could've died," Wasabi whispered, looking down at the ground. Fred looked up at him, before looking back at Tadashi. The man smiled and nodded at Fred, before letting Baymax and Hiro take him away to an ambulance. Fred stood up to face Wasabi, his face now set in a determined expression. Wasabi thought he looked so cute like that and he- wait, he was talking. 

"Wasabi," Fred said softly, his eyes on Wasabi's. Wasabi found it hard to look away, and this made him blush lightly. "What are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"I know you want to kiss me," the blond told the germaphobe with a grin. "So what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Wasabi blushed, looking back down at the ground, then back up at Fred. The blond laughed, before moving closer. Well, as close as their suits would allow them to be. Wasabi made sure his lasers were off before gently setting his hands on Fred's waist. "I- this might suck. Just a warning."

Fred laughed again, the sound making Wasabi's heard pound. "Warning acknowledged. Now, kiss me before I go back to my comics."

This time there was no hesitation and Wasabi leaned in, his lips pressing against Fred's in the kiss he had wanted for so long now. Fred's lips were chapped and thin, but Wasabi felt himself leaning closer to get more, his heart pounded. His chest tightened when Fred tilted his head, opening his mouth just the slightest little bit to give Wasabi's lower lip a tiny kitten lick. Wasabi felt his knees melt into liquid and pulled away, his face burning. Fred just smiled and leaned his forehead against Wasabi's chest, his eyes closing as he breathed in deeply. Wasabi let himself smile nervously, wrapping his arms around Fred's slumped shoulders. He buried his face in Fred's beanie, the loose blond hair tickling his nose.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Wasabi said quietly against the top of Fred's head. The blond hummed in agreement and nuzzled against his neck. Wasabi was nearly melting when a stray thought had him straightening up, jostling Fred. "Wait. How did you know I wanted to kiss you?"

Fred pulled back for a second, confused, before grinning. "Oh that? That was so obvious, dude. Especially after New Years." Wasabi felt himself blush, before hiding his head in his hands. Fred laughed, peeling his hands away to kiss his nose. "It's okay. I'm just glad you did it. Now I can finally ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you to be my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> so short, omigod. I really suck at writing long chapters. They always look longer in my notebooks.


End file.
